bleachoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Ganju Shiba
| image = | race = Soul | birthday = October 15''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 106 | age = | gender = Male | height = 182 cm (6'0") | weight = 106 kg (234 lbs.) | blood type = | affiliation = Soul Society | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = Ryoka | partner = | base of operations = | relatives = Kūkaku Shiba (Sister) Kaien Shiba (Brother, deceased) Miyako Shiba (Sister-in-law, deceased) | education = | manga debut = Volume 9, Chapter 76 | anime debut = Episode 22 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Wataru Takagi | english voice = Kyle Hebert | spanish voice = Luis Espinosa (Spain) Bardo Miranda (Latin America) }} is an outrageous figure from Soul Society. He is the youngest member of the noble Shiba Family, and one of the two only remaining members. Appearance Ganju is a tall muscular man with chin-length black hair and partially missing left eyebrow. He wears a vest, scarf, bandanna, and pair of goggles. He is often found with his gang, who all ride large boars. Ganju's boar is named Bonnie (affectionately referred to as Bonnie-chan) and is tattooed with kanji lettering on the side which roughly translates to "four-wheeled drive". At one point it is implied that Bonnie was accidentally cooked into a stew by Retsu Unohana during a friendly cookout including her, Ganju, and a few others from the 4th Division.Bleach anime; Episode 114, Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book However, Bonnie is shown alive and well later. Personality Ganju possesses a hot temper, a strong ego and a deep hatred for Shinigami. This grudge is slow to dissipate even after he learns the truth of the incident. Though he always acts tough, he has shown that he also has a softer side, easily being cowed by his older sister Kūkaku, (although he does show the ability to stand up to her) and later develops an understanding to Ichigo Kurosaki with a relationship similar to what Ichigo has with Renji Abarai. He is noted to be rather unnatractive and rather than deny this fact, he tends to talk around the subject, especially when Yumichika Ayasegawa makes note of it. Ganju has been shown to be forgetful, like when he was sent to the world of the living by his sister to collect information on the situation with the Bount, he was quickly and easily side tracked when he got a job as a convenient store clerk for the convenience store Hanatarō was working in, and later just as quickly forgot about the job and had to rush back in the middle of training to work his shift. History bringing back Kaien's dead body.]] Not much is known about Ganju's history, except that he was very loyal to his elder brother, Kaien Shiba. One night, during a mission in hunting a Hollow, Kaien was killed, but not by the Hollow. Rukia Kuchiki brought Kaien's body back to the Shiba household and admitted to being Kaien's killer, which would eventually spawn Ganju's hatred towards the Shinigami. Because of his brother, Kaien Shiba's, death at the hands of Rukia Kuchiki when he was still young, Ganju holds a grudge against all Shinigami. It is implied that after Kaien and his wife Miyako's death, the Shiba clan lost its status as one of the Noble Clans (which include the Kuchiki and Shihōin clans). There now remain only four Noble Clans, as the Shiba had been the fifth.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 31 Ganju eventually started his own gang in the Rukongai; however, he was still living with his older sister Kūkaku Shiba and has assisted her on some occasions. Plot Soul Society arc Upon Ganju's introduction, he and Kūkaku are the only remaining members of the Shiba clan. He first appears after Ichigo's group fail their first attempt to invade Seireitei. While the group stays inside the house of an elder Ganju suddenly bursts through the door having been thrown off by his boar Bonnie-chan. As he gets up he greets the old man who in turn, however tells him to go home. Ganju says that he has not seen the old man in a long time and wanted to come by and then tells him that he is impolite by scaring the guests. He then sees Ichigo and questions what a "Punk Ass Shinigami" was doing there.Bleach manga; Chapter 78, Pages 17-19 Ganju then grabs Ichigo's face and asks him once again what a "Punk Ass Shinigami" was doing in there. Ichigo however doesn't even frown and simply punches Ganju in the face starting a heated argument where Ichigo questions who Ganju even is. Ganju then introduces himself as the "number one Shinigami hater" and tackles Ichigo out of the house. As Ganju orders Ichigo to leave Ichigo easily attacks Ganju leading to a heated battle between the two until Ganju is told by his gang what time it is and that he should be heading home to his "Ne-Chan". He then tells Ichigo to stay put as he is not running, but still has to be somewhere else.Bleach manga; Chapter 78, Pages 01-05 Ganju is next seen at the Shiba house with his older sister, Kūkaku Shiba. Upon seeing each other, Ichigo and Ganju immediately resume their fight, which causes Kūkaku to attack them in a comedic fashion. After Kūkaku hears the strangers out, she decides to help them, but Ganju protests. He reminds Kūkaku about what happened to their older brother, Kaien Shiba. Kūkaku, after hearing Ganju speak this, silences him in a very serious manner and tells him to not bring that up again. Kūkaku tells him to go and help train in controlling their Reiatsu. Ganju watches as Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado, and Uryū Ishida all achieve their goal in forming a sphere. Ichigo, however, is a different story. Ganju decides to give Ichigo a helpful, but dangerous tip; or at least dangerous for someone who has as much Reiryoku as Ichigo, but lacks the experience to control it properly. Ichigo is stopped in time by Kūkaku, who then turns her attention to Ganju. In another comedic fashion she beats them and takes away their dinner privileges. The next day Ganju reveals that he is planning to go with them to The Seireitei. When Ichigo says no, Ganju tells them all about the death of his older brother at the hands of a Shinigami, though Ganju leaves many details out. As they begin to leave, Yoruichi reminds them that if they meet any Captains they must not fight them. Ganju and the others set out for the Seireitei in the Spirit Orb after it is launched from Kūkaku's Cannon. Bleach anime; Episodes 23 and 24, Flying towards the Seireitei, Ganju begins the incantation to strengthen the spirit Orb so it can break through the Seireitei's shield. Ichigo's arguing with the others causes him to mess up and the Orb shatters after it hits. Fortunately it gets them through, but the explosion afterwards separates them into four separate groups. Ichigo and Ganju safely land together, thanks to his Seppa technique. However they are immediately confronted by Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. Sensing their Reiatsu, Ganju opts for a hasty retreat. When Ichigo refuses, he leaves without him, but Yumichika immediately gives chase. Despite the obvious strength difference, Ganju manages to evade the brunt of his attacks. He uses the Spirit Orb to successfully deal slight damage to both him and Yumichika and manages to shortly escape from Yumichika. Yumichika quickly catches up and after a few more rounds of cat and mouse, Ganju manages to outsmart and defeat him. Bleach anime; Episodes 25, 26, and 27, Shortly thereafter, Ganju is caught and pursued by other Eleventh Division members. A few in particular insult his looks and say that they are going to use his head as a door knocker, "a very ugly door knocker". While running, he and Ichigo are reunited, unfortunately Ichigo brings a large group of Eleventh Division Shinigami with him. Suddenly, a small and scraggly Shinigami, falls out of the crowd and within arms reach. Ichigo and Ganju decide to take to kid hostage and use him as a bartering tool in order to escape. The plan fails miserably due to the fact that the Eleventh Division Shinigami hate the Fourth Division. Just before the Shinigami attack, a large explosion occurs. Not caring about this, Ichigo and Ganju (who is carrying the Shinigami kid), use this as a distraction and make a hasty escape. After taking cover in a large storage building, Ganju and Ichigo learn the kids name is Hanatarō Yamada. When Ichigo asked why he brought the kid with them, Ganju says he just accidentally picked him up and carried him. After a few arguments amongst themselves, Hanatarō agrees to help them rescue Rukia. They sneak through the underground passages and emerge at the base of Sōkyoku Hill. However they are immediately confronted by Sixth Division Lieutenant, Renji Abarai. Unable to help Ganju and Hanatarō watch as the two battle. Eventually Ichigo wins, but with Ichigo injured and more Shinigami approaching they retreat back to the underground passages.Bleach anime; episodes 28-31, As Hanatarō heals Ichigo, Ganju decides to rest. While asleep Hanatarō also heals Ganju's injuries. Ganju wakes up and finds Hanatarō sleeping on him and drooling. Ganju almost hits him, but Ichigo tells him about how hard Hanatarō has been working. The next day the three resurface in the same spot and continue their way back to the Shrine of Penitence to rescue Rukia. Shortly there after the three are seemingly attacked by an unknown force. An amount spiritual pressure so strong and powerful descends upon them that they have trouble running and they are confronted by Kenpachi Zaraki, the Captain of Squad Eleven and his Lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi. Hanatarō is knocked unconscious and Ganju is knocked breathless, both from Kenpachi's spiritual pressure alone. As Ganju recovers, he prepares to fight alongside of Ichigo, but Ichigo orders him to grab Hanatarō and run. Though not wanting to, Ganju decides it is best to retreat. As Hanatarō awakens he asks where Ichigo is and tries to persuade Ganju to turn back and help him. However, Ganju refuses and tells Hanatarō why they must go and rescue Rukia for Ichigo. While running, Ganju says to himself that he does not want Ichigo to die as he still has questions to ask him. Time passes and after a loud and powerful explosion, Ganju and Hanatarō realize the fight is over. Both wonder who won and both hope Ichigo found a way to survive.Bleach manga; Chapters 103, 104 and 115 Ganju and Hanatarō arrive at the Penitence Cell and use a key Hanatarō stole from a storage shed to open the door. They find Rukia, but Ganju immediately recognizes her as the same Shinigami who killed his brother Kaien. He becomes furious and almost attacks her, but is interrupted by Byakuya Kuchiki, the captain of the Sixth Division. Because of Ganju's past with Rukia, Hanatarō decides he will try to stall Byakuya long enough for them to escape. Knowing Hanatarō does not have a chance, Ganju decides to fight Byakuya himself. In a matter of moments, Ganju is defeated by Byakuya. He awakes the next day all bandaged up with Sado and Ishida, the three of them locked in a cell. They decide to wait and see if Ichigo can rescue them, but help comes from unexpected ally; Kenpachi and his group along with Orihime. Wanting to repay Ichigo for the terrific fight and feeling this was the best way that he would be able to reunite with him, Kenpachi has decided to help them. The eight of them decide to go and rescue Rukia, but are stopped by Kaname Tōsen, Sajin Komamura, Shūhei Hisagi, and Tetsuzaemon Iba, the captains and lieutenants of 9th Division and 7th Division. Kenpachi immediately tells them to leave, which they do. They manage to arrive at the Sōkyoku Hill after the battle between Ichigo and Byakuya. With Ichigo, they decide to leave, but a message from Isane Kotetsu and Rukia's spiritual pressure appearing at the top of Sōkyoku Hill causes them rush back. They are unable to stop Sōsuke Aizen and his men from leaving with the Hōgyoku. Ganju returns home to the comical beatings of his sister as she heard he was worthless in the fights. Rukia and Ichigo join the Shiba family for dinner before Ichigo returns home and Ichigo and Ganju enjoy trying to stuff food down each other's throat.Bleach manga; Chapters 137, 138, 164, 167 and 183 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Ganju appears in a brief scene, apparently falling from the sky in front of Hanatarō Yamada, who was working in a convenience store. After impacting with the ground (in which Ganju saved himself using the Stone Wave) he and Hanatarō run away in order not to be arrested. He revealed that he was sent by Kūkaku to help Ichigo, but he got a job in the same shop as Hanatarō Yamada instead. Later he helps Ichigo and the others when they are back in Soul Society to stop the Bount assault. He has several underlings that act as his gang. They have been seen with him the first time Ganju meets Ichigo and a second time during the Bount arc. His underlings include Kenji Yamashita, Mitsuru Ishino, Sadatomo Saionji and Taichi Miyamoto. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When the Gotei 13 captains are about to be defeated by Kagerōza Inaba, Ganju arrives alongside Kūkaku and Jidanbō, carrying a fireworks launcher. He proceeds to fire several blasts at Inaba and the Reigai, enabling the captains to make their escape.Bleach anime, Episode 337 Equipment *'Sword:' Ganju wields a short blade that resembles a meat cleaver or a Chinese dao. * Fireworks: Ganju often uses fireworks while fighting. he has a holder on his back in which he keeps his fireworks. Powers & Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Short-tempered as Ganju is, he is shown himself an able fighter, able to hold his own against Ichigo during their short fight. His style of fighting is brawling, using lunging power strikes to take his opponent down quickly.Bleach anime; episodes 22 Swordsmanship: Though Ganju is not a member of the Shinigami forces, he is part of the Shiba clan and can fight on a level above that of an average Shinigami, but lower than that of the higher ranking seated officers. Ganju's sword skills are limited, so he relies primarily on his arsenal of fireworks, agility, and earth magic. Enhanced Endurance: During the few fights Ganju was a part of he has demonstrated impressive resilience. Even after several solid hits from Ichigo or slices from Yumichika, he is able to continue fighting effectively. Furthermore, during their confrontation with Zaraki, Ganju was able to retain consciousness (albeit brought down to his knees) by the powerful captain. High Spiritual Pressure: Being of the Shiba family, Ganju possesses high spiritual pressure, enough to be acknowledged even by someone as Byakuya Kuchiki, albeit he called it weak. Earth Magic: Ganju's earth magic doesn't seem to operate on the same principal as standard Shinigami Kidō, as it is used without incantation and is unnumbered. * , by moving his hand in the same pattern as the trembling current the sign of the Shiba clan, Ganju can reduce anything he touches to sand. He normally uses this as a delay tactic, blasting through walls in order to run away, but he has demonstrated that it has other potential uses in a fight; such as when he used it to sink Ichigo's Zangetsu into the ground up to the handle, effectively rendering it useless. He can also perform "Seppa" with his feet. He has also shown the ability to project a Stone Wave in order to break the fall of himself and Ichigo upon arriving in Seireitei. * : Essentially a larger version of Seppa, this technique reduces all the surfaces around Ganju, not just the part that he touches, to sand. Fireworks Manipulation: Like his elder sister Kūkaku, Ganju has a knowledge of creating and using fireworks, but he's seen using old-style -type fireworks in his fighting style. * : Only seen when fighting Yumichika, Ganju throws a number of shakudama at his opponent. * : A two-part incantation spell for launching and controlling a large firework. The initial spell controls the launch and its direction, then continuation spell is used to adjust the acceleration and axial position. **Incantation - Initial: **Incantation - Continuation: Quotes *(To Hanatarō Yamada) "Ichigo came all the way to Soul Society to save Kuchiki. He must want to rescue her with his own hands! Yet he has given that mission to us, and stayed back alone. In doing so, he is telling us that rescuing Kuchiki is the top priority no matter the cost! Don't you see? He has entrusted us with the task that he is willing to throw his life away for!! So we have to do everything in our power to rescue her. If we waste valuable time here, then Ichigo's sacrifice becomes meaningless!"Bleach manga; Chapter 105, page 2 *(About Kaien Shiba) "Sorry Aniki... I'll avenge your death next time. This time I blame my sister... because she didn't bring me up to be... a coward who runs away and leaves his friends behind!!"Bleach manga; Chapter 116, page 14 *(To Byakuya Kuchiki after being stabbed) "I don't know how it is with you nobles. But a coward that could be scared away by something like that... does not exist in the Shiba family!!"Bleach manga; Chapter 116, page 34 References Navigation de:Ganju Shiba es:Ganju Shiba Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Needs Help Category:Soul